


Marriage of Inconvenience

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: AU, Historical, Multi, rentboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just trying to clean out my fic folder.  This is a snippet of 19th century porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage of Inconvenience

"Put your hands on me," Miranda groaned, trying in frustration to get her multiple skirts hiked up high enough that Emilie could get her hands underneath. They were alone in the dressing room, and Miranda was sure they wouldn't be missed for another fifteen minutes at least.

"Oh," Emilie gasped. "Miri, what if…?"

"Shut up," she growled, growing impatient. "Do it."

"But Dominic…"

"I don't care about _Dominic_," Miranda hissed. "Can Dominic love you like a woman can? Can Dominic make you feel _this_?" she asked, brushing her lips down the curve of Emilie's neck as Emilie's hand found its way around silk undergarments and up and _in_.

"Oh, _yes_," Miranda moaned in a sultry purr. "Like that, yes."

Emilie's fingers parted her labia, Emilie's thumb rubbed her clit, and she pressed their lips together like a woman dying of thirst.

"Ah, more," she gasped, and felt great delight at Emilie's quiet moan.

~*~

Dominic felt intensely guilty as he walked through a less-than-ritzy section of London, under the glow of the streetlamps as they reflected in errant puddles from the afternoon's rainstorm. He had a fiancée to think of now, but Dominic's family fortune was growing smaller and if he didn't do this he'd have nothing to offer her.

And then of course there were the selfish reasons, the fact that he liked the well-to-do man who was his regular customer, the man who had taught him so many things and never made him feel afraid. Dominic respected this man, as much as he could respect a paying customer, and it turned out that was quite a lot indeed.

"Am I late?" he asked, breathlessly, when he arrived at their corner and the man was already there in a grey suit, black four-in-hand, and black top hat, smiling serenely.

"Not at all. I'm early," the man replied, reaching under Dominic's chin and tipping his head back for a brief, sensuous kiss. He liked to bend the rules, he liked to try a little something here in public where Dominic's heart would speed up just a bit, where he'd start to worry.

"Ian," he breathed when the man let him go, and his companion simply smiled.

~*~

"Christ, we shouldn't be…"

Miranda silenced Emilie's complaint with a hard kiss, not stopping until she felt the woman go pliant beneath her. The elaborate evening gown finally off, the dainty white gloves laid neatly on top of its folds, she now had a veritable feast before her. Emilie's pale skin appeared golden in contrast to all the white – white corset with its dainty pink embroidered blossoms, covered by frilly white petticoat bodice, white drawers with equally lavish trim, white petticoat which Miranda quickly lifted to reveal white suspenders holding up white stockings – she could hardly contain her excitement.

"Beautiful," she murmured as she removed the petticoat bodice and applied her lips to Emilie's breasts, sucking and nibbling as the moans of the woman below her increased in volume.

"Miranda…"

"Yes, lovely. Yes."

Her hand freed suspenders from stockings, but she didn't continue, leaning down instead and pressing moist lips to the silky drawers, her mouth forming a suction cup over Emilie's most intimate regions.

"Oh!" the young woman gasped. "Oh, _Miranda_…"

~*~

Ian's rooms were lavishly appointed – the man had made no small fortune investing in the Empire's various colonial endeavours, not unlike his father and grandfather before him – and the divan he laid Dominic down upon was quite comfortable.

"Lovely lad," Ian purred, reaching for his purse and holding out several notes with a twinkle in his eye. Dominic smiled, taking it all in stride, and contracted his stomach muscles, sitting up slightly and opening his mouth for Ian to slip the notes between his lips, smiling coyly before he took them in his hand and tucked them into his own purse, dropping it on the floor. He trusted Ian – the man didn't want for money, and he would never deprive Dominic of his fee.

"How would you like me, sir?" Dominic asked politely, earning a small smile from the older man.

"Just like that, I think," Ian said, running his hands first down Dominic's chest to orientate himself, then divesting Dominic of his trousers and his coat, followed by waistcoat, tie, and shirt, until the young man lay unabashedly in his woollen vest and underpants. Ian simply stroked Dominic's body with his palms at first, tracing the angles of shoulders and elbows and hands, defining hips and slender chest, resting atop Dominic's stomach and brushing inwards with the thumbs. He continued this until Dominic's mind and body started to lull into relaxation, until his heartbeat slowed and his eyelids drooped, his prick standing warm and full in his underpants.

Ian, he thought privately, was beautiful like this, fully dressed and poised for the attack, ready to devour. He knew how the man worked, and he left himself open, ready.

It didn't take long, this night. After Ian's hands had warmed him, the older man slowly began to undress, first removing the four-in-hand and coat, his topcoat and hat already deposited in a chair. Next, the waistcoat, and Dominic was embarrassed to find himself salivating at the thought of the man naked, over him, so unashamed in his particular means of carnal pleasure.

"Touch yourself for me, my lovely boy," Ian murmured, and Dominic bit his lip, still not quite comfortable with this openness between them but respecting it for what it was. His hand rose slowly over his own hip, then traced the bulge underneath his underpants, his palm caressing the hard flesh as he moaned, lightly. Ian liked him vocal.

"Underneath," Ian said as he stood and divested himself of boots and trousers, followed by the clean, pressed shirt. He stood in his undergarments and watched as Dom stroked himself, as his eyes took on a more seductive gleam, as his free hand pulled slowly at the waist of the white woollen garment, revealing his hard, naked cock.

Ian smiled and bent down, drawing the wool over Dominic's legs and kissing the inside of a knee, then the thigh, up and up until Dominic's breath hitched and Ian's eyes met his.

"Would you like this, stunning boy?"

Dominic stared at him and nodded, too quickly. This was new for them, but Ian did not seem fazed. "Very well," he whispered, and applied tongue to glistening head, licked away the drops of fluid that beaded at the slit of Dominic's cock, desperate for touch, throbbing now that he received it. Dominic moaned and found himself reduced to begging.

"_More_."

Ian smiled and sucked lightly, his lips around the head, his eyes dancing. "Is it a privilege?" he asked, his voice teasing as he came up for air.

"Oh," Dominic gasped. "Yes."

Ian smiled and licked again, firmly, just under the ridge in a circular motion. "It should not be. It should be only a desire. An enjoyable thing. Do you enjoy this, Dominic?"

"_Yes_," Dominic moaned, and Ian's lips slipped around it again as a reward. Dominic closed his eyes and tried desperately not to thrust. His hands touched the back of Ian's head, tentatively, and then lifted to grasp his own hair. He wished he were not being paid for this. He wished he could be granted permission to love this man, not his lovely fiancée, not the beautiful woman to whom he was betrothed. Oh, how he wished.

~*~

"Miranda!" Emilie cried, a near-shout.

Miranda looked up with laughing eyes, her lips and chin wet, Emilie's petticoat flipped up and obscuring half her corset.

"Do I need to cover your mouth with something?"

Emilie bit her lip and shook her head. "Please," she whispered. "Please, keep… keep doing that."

Miranda grinned and stroked Emilie's clitoris with her thumb. "Ask me again."

"_Please._"

"Again."

"_Please!_"

"Again."

"Miranda! _Please._"

Miranda smiled and lowered her head, her tongue swiping through fluids salty-sweet and already familiar, a taste at once committed to memory. She applied lips and tongue to the engorged, fleshy nub, a deeper pink than carefully embroidered roses, and sighed happily to herself. What triumph.

~*~

"Ian, God, I need…"

"What do you need, lad?"

"_You_," Dominic groaned, his legs splayed and bent at an unnatural angle, or perhaps the most natural one the world could know, his hands grasping his knees.

"How do you need it?" Ian asked, his eyes dark, his own cock in hand, slippery with oil.

"Hard," Dominic begged, no word falling from his lips as a lie. "Slow. The way _you_ do it," he groaned. "The way…" His eyes fell to the side, his lip between his teeth as he feared he had said too much.

"The way…?" Ian prompted, his voice gentle rather than hard. Dominic could hardly help but crack.

"The way _you_ do it," he begged, and Ian's whole body surged forward in a messy conflagration of limbs, a hard greasy cock slipping between his thighs and rubbing desperately until it finally found the angle and pierced him, his buttocks pushing up hard to meet it.

"God," Dominic gasped, and Ian found his lips to silence him immediately.

"You," Ian whispered against his lips. "You…"

"What?" Dominic begged, grasping his shoulders and pushing up, onto his erection, impaling himself willingly even as he groaned at the strain. "What do I do?"

"You unravel me, lad," Ian whispered, and Dominic broke underneath him, writhing and gasping and begging, trying to communicate with lips and hands what the situation could not. He only hoped that Ian understood.

~*~

"I can never have you," Emilie whispered, her cheeks wet with tears as they lay next to each other on the floor, Miranda's chest to Emilie's slender back, one arm slung around her waist and slender fingers stroking her stomach through a single layer of silk. "I can never be yours."

Miranda nipped Emilie's ear gently, brushed her lips over the shell of cartilage. "But you can," Miranda murmured. "What _they_ want for you… it doesn't matter. Cannot matter."

"But Dominic will be my husband…"

"And you will be my lover," Miranda whispered, feather-light, in her ear. Emilie shivered, her ribcage rising and falling within the constraints of her womanly bondage.

"Please."

"It is done."

~*~

"I will be married in a month's time," Dominic said, the words that had to be uttered but were nonetheless too painful.

"I know," Ian replied, gently.

"Will this end?"

"It is your decision."

"Please."

"You need only say the word, Dominic."

"I do not want… I need, but… I do not want to take your money."

"Why?" Ian asked, tracing the wing of his shoulder blade and shimmying down, pressing his lips to the jutting bone.

"Because I _love_ you," Dominic whispered, all childhood fears and illicit desires coalescing around him as he shivered and blinked in Ian's arms.

"Then you will never lose me," Ian vowed, his mouth now at Dominic's neck. "Unless it is your desire."

"_No._"

"Beautiful boy. Does she know how precious a gem she will receive?"

"She cannot receive it," Dominic insisted, almost violent in his disagreement. "I am already owned."

Ian smiled and tightened his arm around Dominic's waist. "Beautiful boy. I could not wish for a thing more precious."

Dominic frowned. "I am not a thing."

"And this," Ian murmured, brushing his lips to Dominic's jaw, "Is why I love you."


End file.
